Death hates lovers
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: (pas vraiment GoT et rating M TRÈS justifié) Le petit-ami de Rhaego a disparu et l'inquiétude le ronge au point de le rendre fou. Mais Esteha finit par réapparaître... Pas vraiment comme on l'avait souhaité. (c'est hardcore alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Mention de viols et de torture)


Rhaego se tourna dans son lit. Encore. Puis il se retourna, faisant face à son réveil. Presque quatre heures et demie du matin. Il se leva en position assise et ramena ses genoux contre son torse largement musclé, enfouissant sa tête aux cheveux blancs entre. Cela faisait des jours... Des semaines peut-être ? Qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. L'angoisse et la peur l'en empêchaient. Depuis combien de temps son petit-ami avait-il disparu ? Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Esteha et cela l'inquiétait à un point absolument phénoménal. Son amant était un démon, alors qui sait ce qui avait pu lui arriver ? Il y a plus de gens qui veulent la mort des êtres cornus que ceux qui veulent les aider. Et non content d'être un démon, Esteha a aussi du sang d'incube... Rhaego secoua violemment sa tête, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que devait être en train de vivre son amant en ce moment. Il devait le retrouver !

Le jeune homme se leva, passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux violets et alla enfiler des habits sur sa peau bronzée. Sa petite sœur lui répétait sans arrêt qu'il ne devait pas se fatiguer à la tâche mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Esteha ! C'est l'air maussade qu'il sorti de sa chambre. Ses pas étaient lourds sur le long tapis du couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Quelques domestiques de son père adoptif s'occupaient déjà du nettoyage, et il serait bientôt l'heure pour son parent de rentrer. Il ne pouvait effectuer ses recherches que la nuit, étant un vampire, mais cela lui donnait accès à quelques endroits mal famés où il pouvait peut-être récolter quelques informations. Rhaego espérait de tout son cœur que cette serait fructueuse.

Il fut stoppé par une petite voix un peu ensommeillée. C'était Ewan, le protégé de son père, un chat sous forme humaine. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux noirs un peu rouges d'avoir été frottés montraient qu'il avait été réveillé par Rhaego. Il s'approcha cependant, agitant ses petites oreilles.

« Tu devrais dormir.

-Je peux pas, répondit-il sur un ton sec. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve.

-Si tu crèves d'épuisement tu le retrouveras jamais. Écoute... »

Ewan se mit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant ainsi toucher de sa douce main la joue de Rhaego. Il avait un air à la fois inquiet et doux sur son visage félin.

« Je sais que tu angoisses. Mais on fait tous notre maximum. Tu as pensé à ce que ressens Shaì ? Tu dois aussi te montrer fort pour elle, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. C'était vrai. Esteha était son petit-ami mais Shaì était sa sœur. Elle avait été élevée par son grand-frère et n'avait jamais pu compter que sur lui dans sa petite vie... Sans doute était-elle dans un état pire que lui. Mais Rhaego pouvait sans peine affirmer qu'Esteha était l'homme de sa vie, et il ne supportait plus l'angoisse ne pas savoir ce qui advenait de lui. Tant qu'il restait inactif, il repensait au démon aux cheveux bleus, et ça lui devenait insupportable car il se mettait à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophes. Sa tête devait absolument se vider sous peine d'imploser et de le rendre totalement fou.

« Retourne te coucher.

-Non. »

Et Rhaego tourna les talons, plantant Ewan en plein milieu du couloir. Le chat soupira discrètement, priant il ne savait trop qui que la figure paternelle du jeune adulte revienne de sa tournée nocturne pour le raisonner, mais en même temps il savait très bien que Gabriel ne saurait pas non plus empêcher son fils adoptif de se tuer la santé comme ça. C'était bien un Dothraki ce Rhaego, aussi impétueux et tête brûlée qu'un _khal_... Ewan espérait qu'il ne finirait pas comme son père biologique, avec toute cette pression qu'il se mettait. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, il retourna se coucher.

Dehors, l'air était frais et la nuit était encore sombre. Les courts cheveux normalement blancs du jeune homme prenaient une toute autre couleur, ou bien devenaient jaunes alors qu'il passait sous un lampadaire. Où pouvait-il chercher ? Il avait fouillé de fond en comble tous les lieux qu'avaient fréquenté Esteha et sa sœur alors qu'ils vivaient dans la rue. Leur seule figure de réconfort, un SDF qui les avait protégé pendant quelques temps malgré leurs cornes et leur queue, était mort il y a de cela quelques années. Et, de toute façon, étant des démons, ils n'avaient jamais eu leur place nulle part, même dans la rue. Rhaego se rappelait très bien du jour de leur rencontre : Esteha était en train de courir à toutes jambes pour fuir des policiers lorsqu'il avait renversé un étal vendant des fruits. Rhaego et sa sœur Gagterys étaient justement en train d'acheter des poires à cet étal lorsque les flics s'étaient amassés autour de ce corps chétif et malade, qui était couvert de blessures plus ou moins vieilles. Le jeune homme presque majeur qu'il était alors n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois lorsqu'il avait vu que certaines des blessures de la créature face à lui avaient sans doute été faites par les forces de l'ordre, et il s'était interposé.

Finalement, évoquer le nom de son tuteur, Gabriel de Tourlamine, avait fait son effet. Réputé pour être un vampire haut placé dans la hiérarchie, il était également la troisième personne la plus riche de la ville. Autant dire qu'il pouvait se permettre pas mal de choses. Les policiers les laissèrent partir et il ramena ce jeune démon chez lui pour le soigner, pendant que Gagterys s'occupait d'aller chercher la petite sœur aux cheveux roses. La chose qui faisait que Rhaego se souvenait très bien de cette journée était l'attitude d'Esteha, qui l'avait choquée. Une fois qu'il eut désinfecté et bandé toutes les plaies, l'incube avait voulu le remercier en nature... Tout en ayant l'air de n'en avoir absolument pas envie. Le refus du Targaryen l'avait surpris, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être abusé pour un oui ou pour un non dans la rue, et c'était à ce moment que Rhaego avait apprit qu'il n'était incube que par son père, ce qui était en fait assez handicapant. Le corps était celui d'un démon de la luxure, mais son esprit était... Tout sauf celui d'un démon.

Esteha était la personne la plus gentille que Rhaego aie jamais rencontré. Il avait toujours pensé que quelqu'un qui en avait autant bavé dans la vie, et pour rien, aurait fini par détester les humains. Mais non, le démon aux yeux verts n'en détestait aucun et arrivait même à leur trouver des excuses. Quelques années auparavent, un groupe de jeunes l'avaient agressé et avaient mit son bras dans un feu, mais ils étaient ivres, alors pas vraiment conscients de leurs actes. Les flics finissaient souvent par le prendre sur le capot de leur bagnole, mais ils étaient envoûtés par son aura d'incube et ne réfléchissaient plus correctement. En fait, Esteha se détestait plus d'être un démon qu'il détestait les autres pour lui faire subir tout ça.

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, il s'était toujours magnifiquement bien occupé de sa petite sœur infirme. Des années auparavent, alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient de leur pays en guerre contre d'autres terres chaotiques, Shaì avait eu le bras droit totalement coupé. Depuis, elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot et ses yeux rouges grenadines étaient vides de toute expression. Esteha avait avoué à Rhaego qu'il ne se rappelait plus du tout la voix de sa sœur, et ça l'attristait profondément.

Les premiers temps de la cohabitation dans le grand manoir de Gabriel, ce fut dur des deux côtés. Les deux démons, ayant vécu la majeure partie de leur vie à la rue, volant ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se sustenter, avaient du mal à s'accoutumer à un mode de vie stable, et Rhaego comme beaucoup d'autres avait du mal à résister aux charmes d'Esteha. Et le fait qu'il était déjà en couple à l'époque n'y avait pas changé grand-chose il n'était jamais resté avec la même fille plus d'un mois de toute façon. Alors, la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour, il plaqua sa copine le lendemain. Il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, c'était juste pour le sexe, et Esteha était cent fois meilleur. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume pour le jeune démon, il était pleinement constentant.

Ils finirent par s'habituer à vivre ensemble, au point de tomber amoureux. C'était nouveau pour tous les deux, Esteha n'ayant jamais connu cette situation et Rhaego ayant prit l'habitude de sauter de filles en filles. Mais c'était affreusement bien. Les années qui suivirent furent sans conteste les meilleures, même si quelque problèmes venaient parfois les entraver, et toujours à cause du fait qu'Esteha était un démon. Ils ne pouvaient pas déménager de chez Gabriel car personne ne voulait leur louer un appartement, et Rhaego ne voulait pas se servir de l'influence de son père pour leur forcer la main. Pourtant, Esteha voulait rester chez le vampire car c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait pleinement en sécurité, et Rhaego avait laissé tomber ses envies de liberté pour lui. Oui, il était prêt à absolument tous les sacrifices pour l'incube, absolument tous.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'humidifier et, comprenant qu'il s'était mit à pleurer, il s'adossa à un mur et s'essuya le visage. Il se sentait lessivé, vidé autant physiquement que mentalement, et complètement à bout. Il voulait voir Esteha, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui parler, entendre sa voix, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, dormir avec lui, regarder un film, se promener, continuer le chantier de la petite église qu'ils construisaient à la limite de l'immense jardin de Gabriel... Il voulait qu'Esteha revienne. Son absence devenait insupportable... Un sanglot lui échappa, qu'il réfréna bien vite. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait le chercher, y mettre toutes ses forces, et il pleurerait de joie lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Rhaego reparti d'un pas ferme et passa les heures suivantes à redemander à tous les sans-abris qu'il croisait si, depuis la dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas vu ce jeune démon un peu maigre, à la peau pâle, les cheveux bleus, les oreilles immenses, les yeux verts fluorescents, la dentition acérée, la queue grise, les cornes recourbées et le bras brûlé. Ils répondirent tous par la négative.

Il allait continuer lorsque la voix de sa petite sœur l'obligea à se retourner. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était venu le chercher, qu'il devait rentrer pour se reposer, et au moment où il allait l'envoyer bouler, il se sentit nauséeux, le sol se mit à faire des vagues et sa vision se flouta. Alors il suivit Gagterys à contre-coeur.

~•~

Gabriel poussa un long soupir. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait très exactement trois semaines qu'Esteha avait disparu. Il voyait son fils se détruire à petit feu dans la tristesse et dans la fatigue, sa fille n'était pas en reste car c'était elle qui s'occupait de Shaì, et la petite démonette était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même. Rares étaient les fois où le vampire se sentait impuissant, et il détestait ça plus encore que la lumière du soleil. En fait, maintenant qu'il y repensait, la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti impuissant, c'était le 14 juillet 1789, juste avant qu'un membre de l'armée français n'abatte d'une balle en pleine poitrine le petit paysan rebelle qu'il était. Autant dire que ça remontait à belle lurette. Ewan, installé sur ses genoux et les bras autour de son cou, se redressa à peine.

« Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai pas vu Johnatan, dit-il. La dernière fois, il a dit que construire son église n'avait aucun sens si Esteha n'est pas là. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas. John était un jeune prêtre qu'Esteha avait rencontré il y a quelques années alors qu'il se faisait courser par un chasseur de démons. John l'avait aidé et l'avait même défendu lorsque le père l'avait trouvé, puisque lorsque les paroissiens s'étaient insurgés contre lui, parce qu'un démon dans leur église c'était forcément mauvais signe. Il avait décidé de faire construire une petite église pour prêcher l'amour de son prochain même s'il a des cornes et une queue, parce que c'est l'âme qui compte et présentement, Esteha a plus une âme de saint que d'hérétique. Le vampire et Rhaego étaient les seuls tout à fait conscients des sentiments de John envers le démon, et si Gabriel était plutôt heureux de voir que l'incube pouvait attirer des envies pures, Rhaego était toujours empreint de jalousie.

« Il s'est sans doute éloigné pour prier. C'est fou à quel point sa foi a pu s'affirmer, il est persuadé que puisque les démons existent, son Dieu aussi.

-Je suis pas sûr que ça nous aide vraiment de rester agenouillé toute la journée avec le nez au plafond... »

Les oreilles d'Ewan étaient baissée et sa queue enroulée pendouillait lamentablement dans le vide.

« Je pense plutôt que c'est lui le plus conscient de nous tous. S'il est toujours en vie, il ne doit pas pouvoir s'enfuir.

-Ne dis pas ça. »

Le chat préféra se lever et sortir prendre l'air. Gabriel resta sur sa chaise, réfléchissant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée mais c'était la plus probable... Esteha était sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Les groupes anti-démons sont nombreux et certains font preuve d'une violence inouïe. Peut-être même qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais son corps...

~•~

Le temps ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvaient bien être ? Toute notion avait disparu. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Quelle heure ? Impossible de savoir. Tout ce dont Esteha était pleinement conscient, c'était de la douleur qui le transcendait sans vouloir lui laisser un peu de répit. Son épaule avait été disloquée puis remise en place, de même que sa mâchoire qu'il arrivait maintenant à ouvrir d'une façon bien étrange. Et tout le reste de son corps nu posé sur un sol de pierre glacée, ses membres attachés par des chaînes. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait finir ? Il avait perdu l'espoir de pouvoir sortir un jour. Lorsqu'il pensait à Rhaego, il était empreint de douceur, mais ne pensait plus qu'il allait le sauver. Ses geôliers avaient été très clairs : ils ne le tueraient pas. Ce serait un châtiment bien trop doux et sympathique pour une engeance de son espèce.

Sa position devenait de plus en plus inconfortable, pourtant il ne trouvait pas l'envie de bouger. Esteha savait bien que s'il effectuait un mouvement, sa partie basse l'élancerait. Même en étant un incube, ces enflures avaient effleuré ses limites physiques et les avaient même repoussées. Il était en train de devenir fou. La porte de sa grande cage de pierre s'ouvrit et il reconnut aux pas le plus grand des trois gars. Il était seul, pour une fois. Les yeux verts du démons, bien qu'ouverts, ne voyaient pas grand chose, et c'est surtout par l'ouïe qu'il comprit que le type était en train d'ouvrir son pantalon. Une paire de bourses apparut dans son champ de vision, puis un gland malodorant.

« C'est l'heure de la soupe, ricana-t-il. »

Ses gros doigts attrapèrent sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à l'ouvrir en grand et il s'engouffra tout entier dans sa cavité buccale, entrant même dans sa gorge. Ses mouvements étaient brutaux et violents, douloureux autant pour sa gorge maltraitée que pour son crâne qui heurtait la pierre à chaque fois que le membre s'enfonçait en lui. La torture dura longtemps, et il sentit un liquide chaud glisser dans son œsophage pour descendre dans son estomac. Le sexe se retira un petit temps avant de se présenter à son intimité, en forçant le passage sans aucune difficulté. Esteha eut un hoquet alors que des larmes se mettaient à se déverser de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était insupportable, il fallait ça cesse. Il voulait sortir d'ici. Il voulait mourir. Mourir. Quelle excellente idée.

A peine l'eut-il pensé qu'il se sentit effectuer une splendide contorsion de langue. L'autre gars, trop occupé à essayer de lui détruire les intestins, ne se rendit compte de la manœuvre qu'il effectuait que lorsqu'il commença à convulser d'autre chose que de douleur, et lorsqu'il tenta d'intervenir, c'était trop tard : Esteha avait déjà avalé sa langue.

~•~

Rhaego avançait comme une coquille vide, guidé seulement par la vague vision de sa sœur devant lui. Encore un jour de recherches qui commençait. Gagterys le guidait vers la sortie est de la ville, en passant par la place de la marie afin de voir avec une amie si elle aussi n'avait pas pu glaner de informations par-ci par-là. Un grand attroupement s'était créé, chose extraordinaire au vu de l'heure matinale, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Gagterys. Elle prit l'épais poignet de son frère qui se laissa faire sans résister. La fatigue semblait le transformer, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi vide d'énergie et aussi passif. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir mais c'était comme si l'absence d'Esteha le privait aussi d'une partie de lui-même. Gagterys joua des coudes pour atteindre le devant de la masse compacte d'inconnus. Une annonce du maire, peut-être ? Un hurluberlu prêchant un quelconque dogme ou un rassemblement de syndicats ? Des murmures de terreur s'élevaient autour d'eux. Et puis, comme elle allait pousser un cri d'horreur, elle fut devancée par son frère qui la bouscula violemment. Maintenant au sol, elle ne pouvait que contempler la déchéance qui s'étalait devant ses yeux lilas.

C'était le corps d'Esteha devant elle. Le corps d'Esteha rigide et froid, pendu par les pieds aux grilles vertes de la mairie, les bras pendant lamentablement au sol, sa queue grise coupée et lancée négligemment par terre, dos à la place et un message de haine gravé dessus au couteau. Et Rhaego tombé à genoux près de la tête sans vie, pleurant comme un petit enfant et oubliant tout le monde autour de lui. Des employés de la mairie tentèrent de l'écarter afin de descendre le corps, mais il les repoussa en hurlant avant de se coller à nouveau contre le cadavre nu. Gagterys se sentit vomir alors que des larmes lui montaient aux joues. Finalement, un gros bonhomme réussi à écarter Rhaego qui se débattait comme un beau diable, criant le nom d'Esteha comme si ça allait suffire à le ramener, et des employés en gants s'attelèrent à détacher les liens. Comme ils allaient rattraper le corps avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, de grosses pierres s'en échappèrent par l'intimité, et Gagterys eut juste le temps de pousser un autre cri avant que son frère ne s'évanouisse purement et simplement.

~•~

Toute compte fait, c'était la première fois depuis 244 ans que Gabriel se sentait aussi mal. Apprendre la mort d'Esteha, qui ne remontait pas à plus de quelques heures avant sa découverte, et dans un état aussi... Il préférait ne pas y penser, avait été horrible pour tout le monde. Rhaego était resté évanoui pendant plusieurs heures, Gagterys n'avait pas quitté les bras paternels pendant près d'une heure, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Shaì avait sans le vouloir libéré l'immense puissance en elle et avait détruit deux pièces du manoir avant de se réfugier dans l'église de John et de s'y cacher. Johnatan s'y était reclus également, et Ewan faisait des tours de la pièce sous sa forme animale, complètement abattu. Le crépuscule était en train de laisser place à la nuit et Gabriel devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour en savoir plus sur... L'état d'Esteha. Ewan ne voulait pas l'accompagner, préférant veiller sur Gagterys qui ne voulait pas bouger.

Le vampire était résolu à s'y rendre seul mais c'est Rhaego lui-même, pas vraiment remis, qui le supplia de le prendre avec lui. Son père commença par refuser, prétextant avec justesse qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir encore son amant dans un tel état, mais Rhaego insista. Gabriel avait un mauvais pressentiment mais quelque chose en lui criait que ce n'était pas juste pour son fils, alors il finit par accepter. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence de mort : Rhaego était prit de tremblements et il avait le visage affreusement pâle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et il sanglotait parfois. Gabriel se dit qu'il aurait dû le laisser à la maison avec Ewan.

Ils furent accueillis par un jeune homme de la trentaine qui les conduisit au médecin légiste. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame à la teinture parfaite, qui semblait aussi choquée qu'eux. Gabriel força son fils à rester dehors pendant que la dame lui expliquait tout ce que l'autopsie avait révélé. La pièce était faiblement éclairée et plutôt bleue, et Gabriel se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de sa canine acérée lorsqu'il vit le médecin sortir Esteha d'un frigidaire.

« C'est vraiment pas beau, soupira-t-elle. Il a été violé à plusieurs reprises... Il est déchiré à l'intérieur. Tous ses membres ont été brisés et replacés au moins une fois, il a une côte fêlée et deux brisées, pareil pour sa mâchoire... Des traces de coups plus ou moins résorbés...

-Comment est-il mort ? »

Sa voix avait tremblé et il s'en voulut.

« C'est... Un suicide. Il a avalé sa langue. Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de l'entendre mais... J'ai retrouvé plusieurs traces de sperme dans sa gorge et... Enfin, vous voyez. On peut les identifier. »

Gabriel ne se sentit pas prêt à en être heureux. Il fut fortement tenté d'interdire à Rhaego d'entrer, de le reprendre dans la voiture et de le ramener à la maison. Mais il ne pourrait pas empêcher son fils d'entrer à moins de le blesser, aussi il poussa un long soupir. Et pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection, il détesta son incapacité à transformer les gens en vampires. Il demanda au docteur de laisser du temps à son fils et de ne pas venir le déranger trop vite Gabriel avait son expérience d'immortel pour savoir que Rhaego ne s'en remettrait jamais. La dame se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de laisser le jeune homme entrer.

Il se précipita sur la table où reposait le corps, dont seule la tête dépassait du drap blanc. Se foutant royalement du reste, il l'enserra dans ses bras en pleurant, son visage enfoui dans le cou du démon. Ses jambe tremblaient mais il ne s'écroula pas. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les deux adultes restant en retrait dans la pièce, et le médecin finit par prévenir Gabriel à l'oreille qu'ils devaient partir maintenant, qu'il fallait remettre le corps au froid et que ce n'était pas bon psychologiquement pour le jeune homme de rester là. Le vampire, parfaitement d'accord, s'approcha silencieusement de son fils et posa une main froide et affectueuse sur son épaule.

« Rhaego. Viens avec moi maintenant.

-Non.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il faut rentrer.

-Pas sans lui !

-Ne dis pas de bêtise... Esteha doit rester ici.

-Mais... Il a peur de dormir tout seul dans le noir ! Je peux pas le laisser ici sans moi ! Je peux pas l'abandonner encore ! »

Gabriel se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Le chagrin était en train de rendre la prunelle de ses yeux complètement dingue. Rhaego ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir lâcher le corps sans vie, et il répétait inlassablement, comme une litanie, qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il n'allait pas le laisser dormir tout seul dans une petite boîte. Alors l'immortel fit le tour de la table et demanda doucement à Rhaego de le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci obéit docilement, révélant un visage rouge et mouillé, empreint d'une immense douleur. Gabriel le fixa dans les yeux alors que les siens devenaient rouges.

« Dors. »

Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol sans plus de sommation, manquant d'entraîner le cadavre avec lui mais Gabriel le retint juste à temps. Il s'excusa auprès du médecin légiste pour le dérangement et prit Rhaego sur sa petite épaule comme si ce gros tas de muscles ne pesait rien, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Quelque chose lui disait qu'organiser les obsèques allait se révéler difficile si son fils continuait dans ce déni. Et ce serait encore plus insupportable pour lui de voir son enfant sombrer dans cette folie-là plutôt que d'affronter la mort en face.


End file.
